


It Never Rains But It Pours

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:11:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Inspector Lestrade gets wet rather too often for his liking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Never Rains But It Pours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for blooms84 because she likes a wet Lestrade.
> 
> Subtitled Five Times Lestrade Got Wet and Once When He Was Happy About It

**Monday**

They were down on the Thames following up a cryptic message that had been phoned in which might or might not have related to a high class jewellery scam that had resulted in the death of two of the perpetrators.  Suddenly Anderson shouted out and pointed to something floating in the river.  He and Lestrade started to wade towards it, at which point a river bus went past and Lestrade found himself caught in the wash.

As they dragged the third body out a dripping Lestrade muttered grumpily “This week had better improve or I won’t be happy at all.”

 

 **Tuesday**

The trail had led them to a rundown block of flats.  Sherlock was looking round the room, searching for goodness knows what amidst the debris that had been left behind when the occupant had hastily departed.  Then John Watson, who had been standing to one side, making suitably appreciative noises regarding Sherlock’s deductions, pointed to the ominous bulge in the ceiling.  Sherlock picked up a discarded garden cane and prodded the bulge.  It would probably have been better if Lestrade hadn’t been standing directly underneath when the result of the overflowing bath in the flat above cascaded all over him.

 

 **Wednesday**

Lestrade had arranged to meet Sherlock on the corner of the street where the jewellers was situated.  Sherlock wanted to take another look at the scene but he had been told that he was not permitted to go by himself.  Lestrade assumed that because of this order Sherlock was in a sulk and therefore deliberately late.  The rain, which had started as a gentle drizzle, was now torrential and Lestrade rued the absence of an umbrella as he felt the water going down his neck.

His phone beeped: _No need to meet. Diamonds never entered premises in first place. SH_

 **Thursday**

They had tracked down one of the suspects, who was attempting to escape through Hyde Park.  Lestrade was in hot pursuit as the man swerved to avoid a party of Japanese tourists bringing himself close to the edge of the Serpentine.  He lunged at his quarry, who in turn swung his arm out catching him hard in the stomach.  As Lestrade doubled over the man pushed hard, causing Lestrade to lose his balance and fall into the water.  Grateful that the water wasn’t deep he could only watch as Donovan successfully tackled his opponent and got the handcuffs on him.

 

 **Friday**

Lestrade entered 221 Baker Street and rushed up the stairs intent on checking the final details of the case with Sherlock. 

The door to the flat was ajar and he was just about to enter when Mrs Hudson called out “Don’t do that dear.  That’s not a good idea.”

“I really haven’t got time to mess around this morning, Mrs Hudson,” he snapped.

He pushed open the door, at which point the bucket of water that had been precariously balanced on top fell on him.  The air was so blue that even John learnt some words he hadn’t known before.

 

 **Saturday**

Lestrade stretched his legs out in the bath and sighed in pleasure.  “You cannot imagine how good this feels,” he said.

John leant towards him, “Would you like me to scrub your back?”

“Mmm, that would be nice.  If I move up a bit you could get in behind me.”

John rapidly shed his remaining clothes and climbed into the bath.  He started to rub his lover’s back, but then as Lestrade leant backwards he moved his hands round his waist and kissed his neck.

Lestrade sighed again.  “For the first time this week I am happy to be wet.”


End file.
